


Care

by mewz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: -headpats himiko- this baby can fit so much self projection in it, Comfort, Depression, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, can be read as at some point in canon or nobody dies au, take ur pick, tenko is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: Himiko isn't feeling up to anything this morning, so she spends hours lying in bed. When Tenko comes to check on her, she claims she's feeling sick to avoid doing anything.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Care

A knock on Himiko's door. Himiko sighed and rolled over in her bed. Maybe if she ignored it, whoever it was would go away. But they clearly had other plans. They knocked again and again upon hearing no response. If Himiko pretended she was still asleep for long enough, they would eventually go away, right?  
Wrong. Whoever was at the door persisted. When would she get her peace and quiet back? She simply didn't have the energy to answer the door or tell them to go away, so she just lay there, hoping they'd eventually give up.  
"Himiko! Are you ok?" A familiar voice called.  
Tenko.  
Knowing her, she wouldn't go away until she got an answer. She finally dragged herself out of bed and towards the door, still in her pajamas. She paused for a second, giving Tenko one last chance to go away before opening the door.  
"There you are! I was starting to get worried about you! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine... I was just sleeping."  
"Really? I know you like to sleep in, but you've never slept this much! It's nearly one in the afternoon!"  
Himiko was well aware of this, but hadn't willled herself out of bed until now. She was rudely awakened by the morning announcement, as usual, but since then, she had only gotten up once before returning to bed.  
"... I must've not heard the morning announcement. I was tired last night."  
"Really? Well, you're all rested up now, right? Let's get you some breakfast!"  
She had to admit, that was sweet of Tenko, but leaving her room like this would be such a pain.  
"... I'm sick."  
"Oh no, you're not feeling well? Why not?"  
"I'm... really nauseous... I don't know if I can go get breakfast..."  
"That's not good! But I don't want you going hungry either... How about I get you something that'll be easy to eat while you rest up?"  
Perfect. "Ok... thank you." Himiko let out a small, appreciative smile. Little things like this always helped her feel a bit better.  
"Is there anything else I can get you?"  
"Umm... some water."  
"Got it! I'll be right back!" With that, Tenko took off, leaving Himiko alone and free to go back to bed. And she did, but instead of curling up and feeling bad about herself, she sat up and let her thoughts wander to Tenko. At first, she thought Tenko was just a bother... but she ended up growing on her when she found out her annoyingly sweet attitude was out of care for Himiko. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...  
"Himiko! I'm back! Open the door!"  
This time, Himiko didn't have to force herself out of bed. She got up and let in Tenko, who was holding a tray with water, toast, and a banana.  
"It's important to eat well, even if you're not feeling good... so I brought you this!" Tenko said cheerfully.  
"Thank you... this is so nice of you." Himiko smiled again, this time looking up at Tenko when she took the tray.  
"You have a really cute smile, y'know! I'd like to see it some more!" Tenko blurted out.  
"Ah.. do I?"  
"Sorry! Was that a weird thing to say?"  
"No... thank you." Himiko was now smiling brighter as a pink blush spread across her face.  
"Uh... Well... I'll be heading off to my lab!" Tenko announced before running off, "I hope you feel better! Let me know if you need anything!"  
"Thanks..." Himiko whispered one last time, even though Tenko was long gone.  
She shut the door again and went back to bed to eat her breakfast. Her dark thoughts weren't going away anytime soon, but at least now she had something else to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> it's shit but thanks for reading <3


End file.
